The Chabs Close The Deal
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Chad sees a girl in the Condor Studio gym and is interested in her. His Chabs are one of the factors in her speechlessness to going out with him. Please Read and Review!:D For Man-Suz-She's Who's Got the Best Chabs? Contest. I don't own SWAC.


**Hey guys! Just a little story…MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! Please tell me what you think and if you think that I should write more one-shots or if I should stick to my multi-chapter stories…any criticism is welcome, just please don't make me cry. **

(Chad POV)

It was weird walking through halls of Condor Studios that I had never seen before. One of the things I had never seen before was the Condor Studios fitness center, probably for a couple of reasons. I had my own private fitness equipment in my dressing room for my own use because I was the greatest actor of the generation and the Condor fitness center had average actors that went there. Also, the _smell_ of average actors radiated from the fitness center and it was all sweaty and gross in there.

The wall with the doors in and out of the room was transparent, basically a big window. I looked in through the window and saw one person who stood out against everyone.

A girl who looked only a couple inches shorter than me who had dark brown hair was facing away from the door. She wore her hair in a high pony tail. She was wearing a cami that was the same shade of blue as my eyes and solid black exercise shorts. She was doing dumbbell curls with ten pound weights. After I counted twenty, she stopped, walked over to an elliptical and started a twenty minute run. I figured I could quickly run back to my dressing room and change into exercise clothing and get back to the center before she had finished.

I quickly walked back to my dressing room and pulled exercise shorts and a nothing t-shirt on. When I arrived back at the center, I walked in slowly and sat down on a crunch board. I pulled my shirt over my and started doing crunches, feeling my already toned Chabs tone even more, while looking for this mystery girl.

I saw her at the counter. I got up and moved to a machine closer to her.

"I'll be back tomorrow at 1:00 sharp," she said in semi-familiar voice. _Damn! She's probably dating that loser on the other side of the counter. Nothing a little CDC charm can't fix._

I took the long way back to _Mackenzie Falls_ which led into _So Random!'s _ hallway. I walked into Sonny's dressing room without thinking about it and Sonny was sitting at her vanity, doing work.

"Hey Tawni, what sketches are we doing this week," Sonny asked.

"Not Tawni," I said. Her eyes moved up to her vanity mirror and when she saw me in the background, she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Chad," she asked with an annoyed tone.

"I just came to visit my favorite Random," I said, throwing in a little extra Chad Dylan Cooper charm.

"Really? I'm your favorite? Not that I care," she said a little too quickly.

_Oh Sonny, you __**so**__ want me. You're dying inside for me to make a move when we both know that I won't do it. Maybe I should…UGH! What am I saying? I will not ask a Random out. Who would?_

Tawni walked in without looking up.

"Hey Sonny, what sketches are we doing this week," Tawni asked.

"That's what I asked you a few minutes ago but you were actually him," Sonny explained in a confusing way.

Tawni looked up at me.

"Ugh! It's you," she said.

"Nice to see you, too, Blondie," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!"

"Temper," I muttered.

Sonny rolled her eyes; obviously she heard.

"Anyways, what do you need," Sonny asked turning around in her chair. But I couldn't answer.

_Oh myself! _**(Instead of 'Oh my Chad', he is saying 'Oh myself' :D) **_Sonny's wearing a blue cami that matches my eyes…and her hair is up in the high ponytail. Could Sonny be girl from the gym? No…no way! She couldn't pull off going to the gym without it getting out and around that Sonny Munroe goes to the Condor Studios fitness center. It couldn't be her…could it?_

"Chad? What are you staring at," Sonny asked, bouncing me out of my reverie.

"Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for tomorrow."

"It's two."

"It takes more than twenty minutes to get something this perfect," I said, signaling to myself.

She rolled her eyes once again and I walked out.

At 12:55 the next day, I arrived at center and walked in. In order to warm up in the five minutes I had before the girl arrived, I decided to lift a hundred pound dumbbell. I felt my muscles wake up and ask for something that was more of a challenge. I internally promised them that this girl was their challenge.

When I saw the girl walk in, I put the hundred pound dumbbell down and started on a hundred twenty-five pound one. I saw several girls staring and giggling flirtatiously.

My target girl walked over to the same dumbbell curl station she was at the day before and I moved to the crunch bench behind her. I once again pulled my shirt over my head and started doing crunches just like yesterday. After five minutes of doing crunches without talking to her, I became impatient with myself.

_Come on, Chad! You're no wuss. You can get any girl you want. Just ask her; she'll say yes. No girl will ever say 'no' to a certain actor, a.k.a. Chad Dylan Cooper._

When I came up for another crunch, I poked her back.

"Yeah," she asked.

"You, me, dinner tomorrow night. How does that sound," I asked throwing her the bait of my CDC charm.

She turned her head and her eyes widened.

"Chad," she asked with disbelief.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah…oh my god," she muttered.

"Pretty impressive, huh," I asked.

"Yeah. How does someone get abs like that," she asked.

"You can't. People can only get _Chabs_ like this," I said.

"Excuse me?"  
"Chabs."

"Chabs?"

"A corporate combination of Chad and abs…Chabs," I explained.

"Look at that…the arrogant actor is back and I thought we might have actually had a moment," Sonny said.

"Well, we'll have one tomorrow night at seven…at dinner," I said, and walked out of the gym before she could have a chance to refuse.

At seven o'clock sharp, I knocked on Sonny's dressing room door. I had spent the past three hours picking out an outfit and readying myself. In the end, I settled on a gray and red dress shirt with my dark grey jacket and dress pants. After a moment, Sonny answered the door.

_Didn't I warn you biceps? I told you she would be the challenge. She has experience. She knew not to run to the door and seem too interested. She's playing hard to get by slowly answering the door like she would rather be doing something else…she didn't act too eager._

Sonny wore a black dress that went down to just below her knee that snugly fit her body. She looked absolutely beautiful and she showed no interest on our way to the restaurant. She barely showed interest throughout. We order our food, ate it, and left. She showed so little interest I worried she didn't have a good time.

"I had a great time," she then said at her door.

"Really? You showed basically no interest in me throughout the whole hour," I countered.

"What am I supposed to do? Be one of your crazy fan girls?"

"No, but you could've shown some interest."

"I'm sorry…I just don't want to fall too hard too fast."

"You're falling for me," I asked like an idiot. _Of course she is falling for me. Every girl falls for Chad Dylan Cooper at one time._

"You haven't noticed? I've been falling for you ever since I met you," she said.

"You read my mind," I told her.

She looked at me like I had two heads.

"I've been falling for you ever since I met you as well," I explained.

She looked up from under her lashes and asked, "What are we going to do?"  
"With what?"  
"Our casts. They don't know that we were out tonight."  
"Tell them the truth…you can also tell them about this," I said and I bent down and kissed her.

When we pulled away, Sonny looked mystified. She smiled and hugged me and then walked into her apartment. I pulled out my phone right away.

**Chad: I don't know about you, but that was the best kiss I've had**

I waited a moment, starting to lose faith in my kissing abilities until four words brightened my world.

**Sonny: Right back at ya ;-)**

_Oh how I love my Chabs…they always close the deal._


End file.
